1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display sheet, a display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an example of a configuration of an image display unit of electronic paper, an electrophoretic display that uses electrophoresis of particles is known (for example, refer to JP-T-8-510790). An electrophoretic display has excellent portability and energy efficiency, and is particularly suited as the image display unit of electronic paper.
An electrophoretic display includes a pair of electrodes, each of which is arranged opposing the other, and a display layer that is provided therebetween, and for example, a dispersion liquid that is composed by dispersing white particles that are positively charged and black particles that are negatively charged in a liquid phase dispersion medium fills the display layer. Such an electrophoretic display is configured to display a predetermined image by applying a voltage between each of the pair of electrodes and causing the white particles and the black particles to migrate in predetermined directions.
Here, in the related art, as a configuration of the display layer, a “liquid crystal type” of filling the display layer as a single space (that is, without dividing by a partition wall or the like) with a dispersion liquid as in JP-T-8-510790 is known.
With a display device with such a “liquid crystal type” display layer, although almost the entirety of the display surface is able to be used as an effective display region (region in which display colors are able to be displayed (switched)), there is a problem that, for example, in a case when the display is placed upright like a book, the white particles and the black particles move (sink) to the lower side in the perpendicular direction due to their own weight, the display image is not able to be maintained, and reliability is lowered. Furthermore, since a member that also functions as a reinforcing member such as a partition wall is not provided in a display layer 400, there is a problem that the strength of the display device is low.